DE 10 2008 050 468 B3 discloses a vehicle seat which is transferrable from a use position into an entry position, and back. In the entry position, the vehicle seat is pivoted into a forward position in relation to the use position and thus permits simpler access to a rear seat row. Both the use position and the entry position are secured by means of a locking mechanism, in particular a lock. The locking mechanism has to be unlocked both before the vehicle seat is pivoted forward into the entry position and before same is pivoted back from the entry position into the use position. The movement directions of the vehicle seat during said two pivoting operations are therefore opposed.
Further vehicle seats of the type in question which, for the unlocking of a locking mechanism, have an actuation device with an actuation handle, the actuation of which leads in precisely one operating direction to opening of the locking mechanism, are known through use. In the case of opposed pivoting operations of the vehicle seat, for example from a use position into an entry position and back, the operating direction of the actuation handle lies in one of the two pivoting directions of the vehicle seat. In the other of the two pivoting directions, the operating direction of the actuation handle and the pivoting direction of the vehicle seat run in an opposed manner, and therefore the operating ergonomy is not optimum.
DE 103 28 504 B3 discloses an actuation element with only one operating direction and with an integrated indicator.